


he knew the rain would burn

by nemes1s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baker Niki | Nihachu, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Henry, i still dont know how to tag on ao3 bare with me, niki is a good friend, the rain burns ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemes1s/pseuds/nemes1s
Summary: ranboo knows the rain will burn him, but he wants to feel it so badly sometimes he forgets how bad it is.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	he knew the rain would burn

he knew the rain would burn.

ranboo had no clue what water felt like on human skin. he knew exactly what water felt like on  _ his  _ skin. no one had ever bothered to explain what if felt like. he knew it was supposed to be cool, and he supposed he could see why. when it rained the air grew colder and the people tried their best to stay sheltered. he saw that sometimes people would stand in the rain on purpose, which confused him a little. he noticed that they shivered when they came back inside.

niki’s bakery smelled sweet and warm, like memories filled with familiar faces and a house with a history longer than you could count on two hands. but sometimes memories can be suffocating. ranboo had been sitting outside of niki’s bakery for a while now, underneath shelter so he wouldn’t get hurt. niki had begun to grow worried a while ago.

he knew the rain would burn. enough of it could probably kill him. it sounded nice though. he had found that the sound of rain meant more than anything he could ever say. after all, he likely wouldn’t remember saying it in a few hours. he placed a bet with nobody a long time ago that the rain would always be more alive than him. always wiser, even if logically he knew it couldn't think for itself.

he knew the rain would burn. something in the back of his mind always wondered if it would change. if one day he would wake up and his skin wouldn’t sting. he knew that was impossible. it wasn’t worth hoping for. we’re all born exactly what we’re meant to be. if it wasn't him, then who else?

he knew the rain would burn. he barely even noticed his hand moving closer to the falling droplets. he had to touch it. he wasn't going to stop himself now. maybe he could use this as a reminder. you never really remember the pain after you feel it. you remember that it hurt but you never realise how bad it really was until you feel it again and again. 

he knew the rain would burn. and it did. he hissed and pulled his hand back abruptly. his fingertips began to tingle at the surface and sink into a dull ache. he inspected his hand wincing when he heard a voice behind him.

“ranboo?” niki’s voice was soft and light. it reminded him of so many things he just couldn't remember. “are you sure you’re okay?”

ranboo thought for a moment. “niki?” she hummed in response. he took in a sharp breath. “what does the rain feel like? to you i mean not to me- well of course not to me i mean- you know what i mean.” 

niki sighed and walked over, sitting beside the half enderman. “it’s hard to explain. it’s cold. you know it feels almost exactly like it sounds. calm.”

“if you had to give it a colour what would it be?” niki chuckled lightly at his enthusiasm.

“blue i think. maybe grey.” she watched as he nodded thoughtfully. “you’re a good kid, ranboo. you shouldn’t be afraid to ask questions. it’s okay that you don’t know.”

“everyone else knows.” he scoffed.

“and they didn’t ask for that. you didn’t ask for this.”

niki was right. she always was. ranboo pondered why people didn’t listen to her more. everyone was always talking over each other here.

he knew the rain would burn. he just wished it wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO AO3 IM SURE YOURE DISSAPOINTED BUT I WROTE THIS IN AN HOUR CUT ME SOME SLACK ALSO THANK YOU FOR READING SFJHAS :]]]]]


End file.
